


dangerous woman

by aimetu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND MAKEUP!!!, Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SIRIUS BLACK IS A VERY PRETTY GIRL, Stripping, Top Remus Lupin, and fucking stilettos omg, lap dance, remus loves when sirius wears a dress, sirius feels fucking powerful in a goddamn dress thank you and goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu
Summary: Remus can’t help but gawk when Sirius puts on one of Lily’s dresses and some of her makeup.Oh, and her red stilettos.Based on “Dangerous Woman” by Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	dangerous woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I literally only write smut on here, but I’m glad y’all like it!
> 
> Also, I literally only know how to base one-shots off of songs. It’s in my blood, I’m sorry. All of my Wattpad stories are based off of songs.
> 
> I CAN’T HELP IT!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the smut. This has probably got to be one of my favorite one-shots I’ve gotten to write so far.
> 
> ellie  
> <3

Every Friday night, The Marauders and Lily would hangout at Remus and Sirius’ flat as they wouldn’t get to see each other during the week usually. They would maybe watch a movie or two, or decide to play a board game, or just get excessively drunk and joke around.

Sirius’ favorite day of the week was Friday because of this reason.

It was one of the nights where the four boys and Lily would just joke around with each other, look back on old memories, and basically just embarrass each other.

Remus and Sirius’ flat could probably be called the hub of their friend group. Everyone had a change of clothes there, an extra toothbrush, things like that. Things like that in case James wanted to take Lily out after they hung out but he didn’t bring a change of fancy attire.

They only decided to start doing that because of certain instances where James had done exactly that, and he and Lily ended up going out in causal clothes.

Sirius had gone snooping one day in Lily’s stuff for whatever reason, probably trying to find his lucky pen thinking she took it, and he came across a gorgeous flowy, red dress and a pair of stiletto heels. He suspected she had it there just in case the five of them decided to go out and she wasn’t wearing anything fancy when she arrived at their flat.

Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like in it.

To be honest, he didn’t know how it happened, but one minute on a Friday, he was snuggling into Remus’ neck, breathing in his scent, as silent as a mouse, and the next, he was asking Lily if he could try on the red dress.

“What?” She asked with a small smile, James, Peter, and Remus all looking at Sirius like he had five heads.

Sirius blushed slightly. “I-I just thought it would be fun! I could, I don’t know, wear one of your dresses and you could do my makeup or something. I don’t know!”

Lily smiled and bit her lip slightly. “Alright.”

Sirius smiled as well, suddenly feeling giddy. “O-Okay!”

Lily got up and dragged Sirius up off of the couch and over to the stairs. She turned back to the boys and smiled. “We’ll be back in a bit!”

They skipped upstairs and James’ eyes were immediately glued on Remus’ reaction, as was Peter.

“So,” James said wiggling his eyebrows slightly. “Is this one of your fantasies? Padfoot in a dress—”

“Oh, shove off,” Remus said, a blush forming across his cheeks. “Why do you care, anyways?”

James scoffed. “Because the second Sirius suggested it, you practically stopped breathing and zoned out.”

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but nothing cane out. “I-I, that’s not, well, I—"

“Aha!” James screamed, pointing at Remus dramatically. Peter let out a bark of laughter and Remus blushed even harder. “So it _does_ turn you on!”

Remus grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest in defeat.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sirius was sitting in his desk chair facing Lily while she applied mascara to his eyelashes.

“You’ve got long eyelashes,” she mumbled slightly. “I’d kill to have eyelashes like yours!”

Sirius smirked. “It’s in the Black genes, darling.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she finished applying the mascara, twisting the tube closed and fishing her eyeliner out of her bag. She undid the top and held it in front of Sirius’ eye, and he suddenly became extremely nervous.

“Whoa,” he said, backing away slightly. “What are you doing with that?”

Lily smiled slightly. “It’s eyeliner, moron. Try not to move too much, yeah?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but let Lily begin applying it.

It was weird at first; a bit uncomfortable. But after a while, Sirius couldn’t even feel it trace over his eyelid. He started chatting with Lily effortlessly, laughing and joking with her. 

She suddenly pulled back and admired her work, humming in approval as she pulled a tube of lipstick from her makeup bag.

“What color is it?” Sirius asked.

“Red, of course,” she responded with a laugh.

Sirius chuckled slightly as Lily walked over to him. She motioned to her lips and puckered them slightly, telling Sirius to copy her action. He did so, feeling a bit embarrassed by the way his lips were, but relaxed eventually when she smiled at his actions.

She applied the lipstick, the red substance gliding over Sirius’ lips effortlessly, and once again, she stepped back to look at her masterpiece, smiling brightly and squealing.

“Is it really that good?” Sirius asked while chuckling.

She nodded. “See for yourself,” she added, handing Sirius a mirror from her bag.

He opened the small mirror and stared at his face in awe. He believed he looked brilliant, the eyeliner making his eyes pop tremendously.

That was his favorite thing about his face in that moment.

The eyeliner.

He watched as Lily grabbed her red dress and heels, placing them on Sirius’ lap before winking and leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

He put down the mirror and stared at the dress, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Standing up, he held up the dress and smiled brighter before throwing it on the bed. He stripped off everything except for his underwear and slipped the dress over his head. He began to reach for the zipper in the back, but cursed slightly when he couldn’t reach it.

“Lils,” he called, attempting to reach the zipper without luck. “I need help!”

He heard her walk through the hallway before opening the door and laughing slightly at the scene.

“Oh, fuck off,” he said, but a grin tugged at his lips. “Can you just zip it up for me?”

Lily nodded, walking over to Sirius and grabbing the zipper. He dropped his hands to his side and huffed slightly as Lily zipped up the dress. She patted his back when she was done and he turned to face her.

“Well,” he said happily. “What do you think?”

Lily raised her eyebrows and a smirk played at her lips. “Remus is damn lucky guy.”

“I know, right?” Sirius responded with a laugh. He walked over to the mirror, passing the heels on the way there. He looked up into the mirror and his breath hitched.

He really should dress like this more often.

“Fuck,” he muttered raking his fingers through his hair, leaning in so he could scan his face.

“What,” Lily asked, worry lining her voice.

Sirius scoffed and smiled. “I’m so fucking pretty!” He ran over to Lily and engulfed her in hug, squeezing her tightly. He pulled away and smiled at her before his eyes landed on the heels.

“Oh!” He said happily. He grabbed them and held them up.

Lily nodded slightly. “I would wait until you’re downstairs. Those are so hard to walk in horizontally, never mind up and down stairs.”

Sirius laughed as he admires the red shoes. “Alright. Let’s be off, then!”

She smiled as they walked to out the door before she stopped them at the top of the stairs. “Let me warn them. I want it to be a surprise for Rem.”

Sirius nodded and Lily walked down the stairs, smiling as the three boys looked at her.

“My masterpiece is done,” she said happily. “Rem, close your eyes.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Why—”

“Because its a surprise, idiot! Now just do it!”

Remus sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands and sunk into the couch further.

He heard shuffling down the stairs and then some behind him, and he fought the urge to remove his hands and turn around at that second.

“Okay,” Lily said. “You can open your eyes.”

Remus took his hands off his eyes, and he was suddenly met with James and Peter staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed over his head.

Remus raised an eyebrow yet again. “What,” he asked softly.

James breathed out a laugh. “Your boyfriend makes a hot bird, Moony.”

Remus widened his eyes slightly and turned around, only for his eyes to meet Sirius’.

He swore his heart stopped beating.

He breathed heavily as his eyes scanned over Sirius’ body, how his waist and chest looked in the dress, how his legs looked _unbelievable_ in those heels.

That damn eyeliner.

Remus was staring at sex in a dress.

“Fuck,” he said quietly, his breath hitching. He licked his lips slightly as his throat became dry, Sirius smirking at the effect.

“You like it?” Sirius asked, walking towards Remus, his heels clanking against the wood floors with every step he took.

Remus watched him round around the couch, eyes never leaving each other’s, before stopped in front of Remus and cocking his hip out slightly.

Remus inhaled sharply and nodded frantically, earning a chuckle from the four others. He didn’t notice when the back of his neck began to heat up in embarrassment; he was too focused on Sirius.

“Sirius,” Lily said as she watched Remus’ reaction. “Why don’t you leave the dress on for the rest of the night?”

Sirius didn’t even avert his attention over to Lily, smirking and biting his lip as Remus stared right back at him. “That’s a tremendous idea, Lils.”

_____________________________________________

Remus couldn’t even lie; the rest of the night was torture.

Sirius had sat down right next to him once again, yet this time, he made an effort to place his hand on Remus’ thigh every chance he got, to bend over in front of him when he reached for something on the coffee table, and to trace his fingertips across Remus’ jaw lightly.

He was going insane.

The second Lily, James, and Peter announced that they’re were going to head home for the night, Remus practically pushed them out of the living room and to the front door. 

Lily chuckled as he did so, looking back at Sirius who was leaning against the doorway to the living room who was smirking as she added a small wink before the front door shut slammed shut.

Sirius watched as Remus sighed slightly, turning around to face him. He walked over to him slowly, eyeing Sirius up and down before finally reaching him.

They stared into each other’s eyes, and Sirius couldn’t help but notice that Remus’ were lined with lust.

“So,” Sirius said softly, fingers gliding up Remus’ chest. “I’m gonna guess you like it?”

Remus bit his lip. “I love it, baby.”

Sirius felt his chest flame up, his heart beginning to beat faster and his breath hitching slightly. Remus brought a hand up to hold his cheek slightly before kissing him tenderly, having to crane his neck down because even his five-inch-stilettos couldn’t make Sirius as tall as Remus.

Remus somehow got his tongue to start battling against Sirius’, hot breath escaping their breath as hands roamed each other’s bodies. Sirius’ lipstick smeared across Remus’ lips, and if they weren’t heavily making out, Remus would’ve been clearly mad. They stumbled back into the living room before Sirius pushed Remus on the couch with a smirk, stumbling back slightly to get a good look at the taller boy.

Remus was a bit confused, but the second Sirius’ eyes began roaming his body, stalling slightly, like he didn’t know what to do next, Remus got an idea.

“Gonna give me a show, baby?”

Sirius’ head shot up and a mischievous grin spread across his face. 

“Would you like that?” Sirius asked softly.

Remus smirked. “Of course,” he said hoarsely.

Sirius grinned even wider, his lipstick still smeared across his lips slightly. He walked over to Remus slowly and bit his lip, stopping in front of him before turning around slowly, parading himself so Remus could get a good look at him.

Remus felt his trousers become tight as he stared at Sirius longer. The way his collarbones looked, exposed, the way his legs became so incredibly hot in those damn heels, how his arse looked in that dress.

Remus’ breath hitched as Sirius rounded to look at him, eyes dark with lust and determination.

Sirius reached up to his strap as he bit his lip, pulling it down slightly so it hung off his shoulder loosely. He noticed Remus gulp at this, his reaction feeding on Sirius’ confidence.

He bent down carefully, eyes locked with Remus’ the other time, before running his hands up his legs as he stood upright slowly. He turned to Remus and licked his lips as he ran his hands across his chest, around his neck, around to his arse.

Remus wished those were his hands.

His heart began to beat faster the second Sirius stepped closer to him, heels sinking into the carpet slowly as he strutted over to Remus.

He leaned down carefully and took Remus by the collar and pulled him only centimeters away from each other, lips ghosting over each other and hot breath mingling, before Sirius smiled and pushed Remus back against the couch with no connection.

Sirius turned around, watching Remus’ reaction, and was pleased to find him gawking at Sirius’ every move. He turned back around so his back was facing his boyfriend and sat down on Remus’ lap delicately, leaning back against his shoulder before rolling his bottom against Remus’ crotch.

Remus bit back a moan as Sirius continued to roll his arse into Remus’ clothed cock, his hands reach up to grab Remus’ hair and run his fingers through it slightly.

He pushed himself off of Remus abruptly causing him to whine slightly. Sirius only smirked as he turned around again so they faced each other, Sirius’ eyes focused so hard on Remus that he was afraid that he’d burn a hole into his skull.

Sirius climbed back on top of Remus, legs bending as they rested on the couch at either side of Remus, hands pushing against Remus’ chest lightly as the two watched each other like they would die without it.

Sirius began to grind lightly against Remus, his hips moving effortlessly as the red dress draped intakes over Remus’ lap. He panted slightly as Sirius bit his lip, a small giggle escaping his mouth.

Remus almost died right then and there.

But alas, Sirius climbed off of Remus, wanting to leave him wanting more, and Sirius went to strip. He started with his heels, reaching for them and tugging on the bottom when Remus stopped him.

“N-No,” he croaked out. “L-Leave the heels on.”

Sirius smirked. “You’re one kinky bastard, Lupin.”

Remus let out a short breath. “What can I say, your arse look bloody fantastic in those heels.”

Sirius blushed slightly as he stood upright again, the same smirk he had on before finding its way back onto his face. “Well,” he said smoothly. “Where was I?”

Remus only bit his lip as he watched Sirius’ eyes darken yet again, his confidence returning.

He somehow got his underwear tugged down around his thighs, eyes not leaving Remus’ as he brought them down to his ankles. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten them off without getting them tangled in his heels, but he did, discarding them somewhere to his right.

He ran his hands up his legs as he bent back up slowly, lifting up the hem of his dress so Remus could see up to the middle of his thigh, and chuckled lowly.

He reached around, grabbing the zipper of the dress and tugging lightly, finding it much easier to take off the dress than to zip it up. When he unzipped it all the way, he shivered slightly at the cold air on his back, biting his lip slightly.

He let the straps fall down as he held the top half up carefully before suddenly letting it drop to the ground, standing completely naked in front of Remus.

He ran his hands over his chest and across his torso, shivering at the touch of his fingernails on sensitive skin, and giggled once more. He reached down, hands gliding over his thighs slowly, before he took his member in his hand and started stroking it.

At that same moment, Remus was finding it extremely difficult not to cum in his pants.

He panted slightly as he watched Sirius stroke himself, a shit-eating grin on his face as he did so. Remus couldn’t help but palm himself through his own trousers, the tightness of the corduroy becoming too much, and Sirius noticed.

“Yeah,” he said sensually. “You love that, don’t you? Me, stroking my cock in goddamn heels, as you watch and try not to cum?”

Remus couldn’t respond, only groaning slightly at Sirius’ words. Sirius smirked, happy with his response, as he suddenly walked back up to Remus and laid down on the couch on his stomach, his head practically resting on Remus’ lap as he kicked his legs in the air lightly.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Rem,” he croaked out quietly as he undid Remus’ belt, tearing the buttons apart with a pop and zipping down the zipper. He pushed his trousers down slightly, the outline of his cock bringing a small smile to Sirius’ face before he stroked it lightly though his underwear.

Sirius bit his lip and smiled brightly, squeezing and stroking Remus’ cock ever so slightly as he looked up at him, finding it hard to cum himself when he saw Remus’ face twist into an expression of pleasure, eyes screwing tight and mouth forming an “o”.

He carefully tugged at Remus’ sweater, and Remus immediately stripped it off, throwing it across the room. Sirius laughed slightly and bit his lip at the sight of Remus’ bare chest.

“Such a dirty boy, baby,” he said as he continued to palm Remus carefully. “Maybe I should buy my own heels. Would you prefer black or white, darling?”

Remus gasped slightly as Sirius suddenly pulled down his underwear, cock springing free. Sirius took it in his hands, mouth almost watering, as he licked a stripe up the shaft.

Remus let out a low groan, hand darting to Sirius’ hair and fisting it delicately. “Fuck, Sirius,” he forced out as Sirius continued to lick up his member, “B-Black.”

Sirius hummed in approval before smiling up at Remus, clanking his heels together lightly. “We’ll go tomorrow then. Maybe I can get a dress if my own, as well...”

He suddenly closed his mouth around Remus’ cock which earned a loud moan from Remus. He dropped his mouth down slowly before bobbing up, quickening his pace when he noticed Remus beginning to pant.

“Y-Yes,” he croaked. “Fuck, yes. Some-Something that shows off your gorgeous body—keep-keep doing that—a-a black dress to match your shoes.”

Sirius smirked against his cock and removed his lips with a pop. “What about a skirt? Or maybe some panties? Would you like that?”

Remus tried not to think of Sirius in a skirt or god forbid panties, knowing it would be too much for him to handle.

“God, yes, baby. Anything you want.”

“Anything I want?” Sirius echoed.

Remus nodded his head frantically as his eyes remained shut, Sirius’ fingertips ghosting over Remus’ member which had red lipstick smeared across it slightly, begging to be paid attention to.

“Always, baby. Give you the world if I could.”

Sirius smirked, beginning to stroke him again. 

“Wanna ride you.”

Remus’ breath hitched at his words, and before he could help himself, he was nodding frantically, at a loss for words for about the tenth time that night.

Sirius climbed up onto Remus’ lap and giggled. He thrusted his hand out and called out, “Accio lube!” as a small jar came flying into his hand.

Remus smirked. “That was fucking hot.”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he spread the lube across Remus’ member, the excess on his own hole. “You find anything I do fucking hot.”

“What can I say,” Remus said with a laugh. “My boyfriend’s bloody amazing.”

Sirius leaned over so his lips were pressed against the shell of Remus’ ear lobe, biting and tugging slightly before licking a stripe up the side of his neck. 

“I’m about to make you feel even more amazing, baby,” he whispered, kissing Remus’ neck softly before leaning back.

Remus’ eyes fluttered shut the second Sirius took his member in his hands, and he fought a moan when he felt himself press against Sirius’ hole.

He let it fall out when Sirius slid down onto him.

Sirius moaned out, biting his lip slightly as he sunk onto his boyfriend’s cock, absolutely loving the feeling of being filled up.

After he had gotten all of Remus inside of him, he waited for a second, and all that could be heard in that moment were jagged breaths and heartbeats in each others ears.

The second Sirius lifted his hips up and back down onto Remus, moans filled the room.

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips as he rose up and down on his cock, eyes rolling back into his head the second he felt his prostate brush against Remus’ length.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned, resting his hands against Remus’ chest for support as he began to ride him faster.

“Fuck, Sirius,” he moaned in response to his pace quickening, glancing down to his heels and suddenly feeling his cock twitch violently at the sight.

“Want-Want you to fuck me, Rem. God, want you to destroy me,” he whined slightly as he started to get sloppy with his movements.

All of Sirius’ confidence suddenly transferred to Remus and he smirked slightly. “Y-Yeah?”

Sirius nodded frantically, and in one swift move, Sirius was on his back with a leg on Remus’ shoulder as the taller boy thrusted into him quickly.

“Fuck, Pads,” he grunted slightly, gripping onto Sirius’ heels. “So fucking pretty. All for me, all mine. Wanna see you dress like this all the time.”

Sirius moaned in agreement as Remus thrusted into him harder than before, his mind too foggy from pleasure to form coherent words. 

The knot in Remus’ stomach quickly formed, but he pushed it away, not knowing if Sirius was close yet. He got his confirmation when Sirius suddenly starting letting out high-pitched moans, his pants quickening, and Remus reached his free hand to start stroking Sirius.

Sirius opened his eyes to Remus planting a kiss on his calf as he gripped his heel, other hand jerking Sirius off quickly. He suddenly screamed out, spilling all over his stomach, and he inhaled sharply when he felt Remus begin to fill him as well.

Remus eventually stopped his thrusts, and they both sat together for a moment, quiet pants filling the room.

“Holy shit,” Sirius said as he raked his finger though his hair. “That was incredible.”

Remus laughed, nodding in agreement, and muttered a quick cleaning spell on Sirius’ hole, Sirius’ stomach and both of their members.

He leaned back against the couch and Sirius climbed over to him carefully and snuggled into his chest.

“Mmm,” he moaned slightly, his cheek pressing into Remus’ sweaty chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby,” Remus said with a wide grin. He began laughing, though, as he studied their position.

“What,” Sirius asked with a small smile.

“Nothing, nothing,” Remus said reassuringly. “It’s just that, well, we’re both currently naked. As we cuddle. On our couch, that our friends sit on, mind you.”

Sirius looked up at Remus and giggled softly. “Maybe it’s better if we don’t tell Prongs,” he said. “He loves this couch to death.”

Remus hummed in agreement as he placed a kiss on Sirius’ forehead.

“God,” he stated as he scanned over Sirius face, his lipstick still smeared and eyeliner and mascara running slightly. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sirius smiled. “You like the makeup, I’m guessing? Gotta figure out how to do it by myself. Lily’s a goddamn pro at it.”

Remus pecked Sirius’ lips lightly and sighed. “I should probably text Lily, though.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Remus smirked. “Good dress and heel stores, of course.”

Sirius smiled and sighed. “I-I felt so fucking amazing in that dress, Moony. It-It was like I was king—no, queen of the world.”

Remus bit his lip. “You’re my queen, darling.”

The other boy raised his eyebrows. “And you’re my king.”

They sat in silence for a minute, so completely and utterly comfortable in each other’s arms that they never wanted it to end. Remus suddenly broke the silence by sighing lightly.

“Might have to text her about something else, as well.”

Sirius looked up at Remus and licked his lips. “And what is that?”

Remus smirked, and Sirius could see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Lingerie store.”

Sirius had never smiled so hard in his life than at that comment.


End file.
